


Hail to the Gyftmas King

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon death mentions, Christmas Fluff, King Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Santa Skeletons, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: King Papyrus is determined to make this year the best Gyftmas of all time, especially for a certain fire elemental he's grown fond of. It turns out Grillby has a special Gyftmas surprise of his own.





	Hail to the Gyftmas King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/gifts).



> It's me, your Secret Santa! This turned out sugary for a King Papyrus fic, but hey, even the darker endings of the game deserve a little sunshine. I hope you enjoy this and that your holidays are as merry as Pap's and Grillby's. :)

Papyrus wouldn’t have fathomed going to Grillby’s as much as he did before he was crowned king. Before, he told himself he was just going there for his daily glass of milk (“They’re full of strong bones!”) Next, he reminded himself how much Undyne loved grease, and he really hoped she and Asgore and Alphys came home from vacation soon! Finally, when there was no one else in the bar, the skeleton king confessed how stressed he was, and he wondered if Sans was hiding something important from him. Papyrus had always wanted to be famous and have thousands of friends… but was being king the way he wanted it? Not to mention he so badly wanted to know what Undyne thought of his new success! He hadn’t seen his talking flower friend in ages and he wondered if “Flowery” was on vacation too…

Grillby never derailed or interrupted him. The fire elemental would nod his head while cleaning glasses; occasionally he’d ask if Papyrus would like another milk, but nothing more. He didn’t even seem to mind that Papyrus refused to try anything else from his menu. The skeleton certainly had nothing against Grillby as a person… just his food. Which was fair—to this day, Grillby hadn’t sampled a single noodle of Papyrus’ spaghetti, and wasn’t surprised when the skeleton told him he had never actually ate his own spaghetti either.

One day, the skeleton king was pondering what to do about Gyftmas. Sans had told him Santa Claus had broken his back and needed someone else to deliver presents. “Sans-ta” Claus had been going around Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland asking everyone what they wanted this year—while certain wishes had to be left to miracles (ex. anything related to the surface), the totally-not-a-skeleton “Sans-ta” Claus promised everyone they’d get exactly what they wanted… for a small fee. (He was kidding, but King Papyrus was not amused)

Unfortunately, while Sans had a remarkable ability to show up anywhere at once (a trait Santa himself no doubt had mastered!) his sleepiness remained just as legendary as it was prior to his brother’s coronation. While Papyrus was proud of the hard work Sans had been doing lately, he’d often catch him napping on the job… this time from too much work instead of a lack of it! But the skeleton king was determined to make this year the best, and decided he, the Great Papyrus, would fulfill the role of St. Nick. After carrying his brother from his desk to the comfort of Asgore’s king-sized bed, Papyrus donned the red suit, hat, and boots, and lifted the giant sack of gifts over his shoulder. Gyftmas was coming!

There was just one problem… what did Grillby want for Gyftmas?

As the skeleton king snuck inside every house to leave presents (no chimney was a match for the Great Papyrus!), the question wiggled in the back of his skull. All he knew was that the fire elemental wanted Sans to finally pay his tab. That was up to his lazy brother, not Santa Claus—this sort of negligence could land him on the naughty list! Good thing he had such a lenient brother! Papyrus thought surely he could figure out  _ something _ for Grillby before he arrived at his house. He deserved something unexpected, something more than money or another glass or handkerchief. He needed something truly special…

~

Grillby stood speechless in the doorway of the hall, staring at the sooty skeleton by the fireplace. He had on a long mint green robe and matching slippers, and wore nothing else except a pair of white briefs, which called attention to the bartender’s lean flaming body. The first thing he asked was what Papyrus was doing in his house at this time of evening, to which the flustered skeleton replied,

“Papyrus? I’m not Papyrus! I am the Great Santa Claus!”

“If you say so, Santa.” Grillby said. “Though you have not yet answered my question.”

“I am here to deliver your present! Because you have been working so hard and been so good and bringing joy and comfort to all the citizens of the Underground,  _ especially _ to the Great King Papyrus, I have opted to bring you the best gift one could ask for! Ideally, I wanted to bring you a new kitchen, but I couldn’t find a way to bring it down the chimney without making a mess! I should hope this suffices instead!”  


Sheepishly, Papyrus reached into his sack and handed over Grillby’s gift. The fire elemental’s flames flickered briefly in a rare show of wonder as he examined it.  


“A Yule log?” The bartender asked.

“The everlasting gobstopper of Yule logs!” Papyrus announced. “You can guarantee it will burn for hours! Eight days, even!”

“This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has gotten me.” Grillby responded, his voice softer than usual even for him. “Thank you… Santa Claus.”

“Just doing my civic duty as ki—giver of all presents!”

“I must ask you… do you know what  _ you’re _ getting for Gyftmas?”

“M-Me? One doesn’t ask the Great Santa Claus such things!”

“Well?”

“I...” The skeleton king blushed. “It’s not something I have thought about, really!”

“For someone who works so hard each year to make monsters happy, I decree that he’s earned himself a reward.”

“That is awfully kind of you Grillby, but your happiness is the only gift Santa Claus needs!”

“A shame, then. I had a simple puzzle all set up for you…”

“Oh! I love puzzles!”

“To find your gift, you need to look at the clue I’ve left hanging above me in this doorway.”

“I see...” Papyrus set down his sack and put his hand on his chin in deep thought. “There appears to be a sprig of green! Could it be… mistletoe?” He gasped and brought his hands to his burning cheeks. “Does that mean you wish to kiss me?”

“If that is what you wish.”

“Of course I will! One Gyftmas kiss, coming right up!”

And what a kiss it was! Papyrus, having no lips, could only gently nibble, but Grillby was more than glad to take control. He dominated the red-robed skeleton completely, sweeping him in his arms and leaning him back so his new lover could absorb the admiration, respect, and gratitude he had for him. Once they were both back up, Papyrus blushed even harder, his bones as red as the flames of his favorite bartender.

“W-Wowie!” Papyrus cried.

“Merry Gyftmas, Pap.” Grillby smiled.


End file.
